The Mystery Of You
by mandy52799
Summary: A young housemaid is intrigued by her mysterious boss. What happens one fire-lit night when he confronts her? Written for an abandoned banner bunny contest banner


**This is a short one-shot for an abandoned banner in the Banner Bunny contest I am hosting. I'm just doing this for shiggles and to prove that it doesn't take very long to write 1500 words. Please keep in mind that I have never read VA and know very little of the series. This total AU. Start time 10:00pm**

He sat shrouded in darkness; only the flickering of the fire blazing near by lighting up the expressions on his face. I could barely make out his features in the dim light, but somehow he managed to enjoy a book by the firelight. _A western, I was sure. _I knew so little of this man I had come to work for, and I was greedy for details. As I cleaned his home, I searched for the details to let me know his soul. In the daylight hours when the sun chased away the shadows and the beautiful man I had come to serve, I had crept into the library to see the titles he kept. There were many books of all genres and types, but the well worn pages of the westerns showed me his preference.

His beautiful hand reached up to scratch along the stubble that graced his perfect face. A sigh must have escaped my lips, for his eyes shot to mine. I was lost in his gaze. He was handsome by all means, but his eyes were hypnotizing.

"Do you think I don't notice you there?" His voice breaking the silence of the darkened space.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." I whispered, afraid to incur his ire.

"I didn't say that you did. I am curious though, why do you feel the need to stare at me? Surely I keep enough fine paintings on the wall to keep your eyes engaged?"

"Your paintings are lovely Mr. Belikov..."

"But?"

"But you are far more interesting to look at." The words tumbled out without thought. I covered my mouth in shock, praying I hadn't said too much.

"Is that so?" Rising from his seat, he held my gaze as he slowly made his way toward me. My heart beat rapidly in my chest as I didn't know whether to stay or flee. The weight of his gaze held me in place. He halted his movements; his body mere inches from mine. I could feel each breath he took and it shot quivers down my spine.

"Have no fear, little one. I find you quite interesting to look at, too." His hand moved to brush against my cheek, and my breath caught in my throat. The feel of him on my skin was unreal; just this one simple touch made me feel surrounded by him. He was tall, strong, masculine. His eyes bewitched me beyond reason. His body called to me, and I was at it's mercy.

"I desire you Rosa. I want you for my own." His words moved through me, spurring on my lust and emboldening me.

"Then have me," was my breathy reply.

He chucked, shaking his head a bit. "My dear girl, you have no idea what you ask. You have no clue to the darkness in my soul."

"Show me?"

My words spurred him on, as he pulled me to him, closing all distance and crashing his lips upon my own. His mouth was forceful and unyielding upon my own. I sighed into his powerful display, submitting to the pleasure he was bringing me. He carried me hastily toward a door that I had never been allowed through, the door to his private bedchamber. My eyes adjusted to the dim light of a bedside lamp as I tried to take in as much of the room as I could. Mr. Belikov had other ideas as he gently placed me in the center of his bed, then quickly covered me with his body.

"My dear, sweet, beautiful girl," he gazed into my eyes for a moment, sweeping the hair from my forehead. "You will never know me outside of this bed. You will never walk with me in the daylight or have the whole life that you want with me. Can you handle that? Can you accept what little I can offer?"

"Please..."

"Can you? Tell me now...I fear I have little control left in me!"

"YES! I will take whatever you can give me! Please..." I begged for him. I needed him; his touch, his presence, his body. My breathing was heavy and my mind was beyond reason with need for him.

His lips met mine again in a fiery kiss that left me shaking with need. Pulling back from me he ripped his shirt from his chest.

"God help me, I can't resist her..." he spoke quietly, before returning his body to mine. His hands immediately found my breasts, squeezing and massaging in the most pleasurable manor. His lips trailed down my neck to my collarbone, nipping and sucking, licking and tasting. My body squirmed, seeking relief from the burning inside me. My hips met his, a low moan leaving my lips. He froze above me.

"Please..." I begged. The look in his eyes turned deadly at that moment. My heart rate picked up, my breathing labored. He stared upon my heaving chest for a moment before snapping into action. He quickly took to tearing my clothes from my body. Buttons flying, cloth shredding in his desperation to reveal another inch of skin.

I had never been naked before a man before. I thought I should feel nervous or ashamed, but as he gazed upon me with hunger in his eyes the only thing I felt was desire.

My hands had developed a mind of their own, and were tugging at his belt, removing it from his pants. I may not have known what I was doing, but I knew I wanted to continue. He pulled away and stood to remove his pants, holding my gaze the whole time. As the cloth hit the floor I was pulled from his stare by the bob of his member in front of me.

He was hard and rigid for me, impressive in length and girth. I had not had the pleasure of seeing another man before me like this, but the prominence of his cock led me to believe him well endowed. My wandering hands had once again acted without thought and had reached to the swollen flesh. He hissed loudly as my hands tightened around the steel rod that hung in front of me. I was shocked by the silky smooth feel of the flesh, and stroked it up and down as I enjoyed the texture. He moaned and grabbed my wrist, stilling my explorations.

"You don't know what you do to me," he spoke, as he moved to cover my body with his once more.

The feel of his skin against mine was a pleasure beyond words. I luxuriated in the feel of his flesh against mine as he kissed me passionately. His tongue entangled with my own as I felt his member parting my slippery folds. He brushed against the bundle of nerves that made my mind swirl with pleasure. My back arched into him as my legs wrapped around his waist. Our bodies aligned and he broke our kiss as he entered me in one powerful thrust.

The pain was unbearable. The burn and the cramping caused by the sudden invasion. He paid my suffering no mind as he continued to thrust into me at a rapid pace. His mouth dropped to my breast as he sucked and nibbled my nipple. Balancing his weight on one arm, his free hand traveled between us to stroke my pleasure spot as his thrusting continued. The pain was still present, but the pleasure was quickly masking it as his efforts drove my attention to more enjoyable things.

He worked my body into a frenzy; shaking and quivering with need. For what, I did not know. He was surrounding me, inside me, around me, becoming my whole world. I was lost to him. Nothing was more important than this. My muscles were taught, my legs quivering as I reached a height of pleasure I had never known. Stars burst before my eyes as I cried out. As my breath finally returned to me, he thrust powerfully into me one last time and then stilled above me.

He hovered above me, our gazes locked as his eyes softened. He stared at me with a look of adoration in his usually hard eyes as he gently touched my face.

"Forgive me," was his breathy whisper. He rose from the bed, leaving the room.

I waited for his return, but exhaustion soon overcame me. I slept peacefully in the opulent bed and silken sheets, only to awake when the suns rays kissed my face.

I stretched my sore body out and quickly prepared for the day. I knew I would never see him in the daylight hours, but I anticipated the night when he would come to me once more. I went about my tasks and I waited.

He never returned.

I held on to hope for so long that he would come back to me, to reveal the mysteries within him. To declare his love for me like that I had grown to feel for him. As the days turn into months, I felt the hope fade a little more as the seasons changed. I wanted to find him, to track him down and make him hear me, but there was not a trace. He left nothing but a mystery behind.

**Well that's it. 1565 words. End time 11:02. This is un-betad so the mistakes are all mine. I don't own VA. I haven't even read it. (I know sinful!) Good luck to all the banner bunnies! You can find the rest of the stories on my blog, .c o m**


End file.
